tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Wiki Switchup!!
lol, I knew the first sing-up would somebody being Sunshine. She's a character, that one! --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 19:35, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I just felt like being a pixie :D 2-D!!Text me! 19:35, 11 May 2009 (UTC) PS: You should join as the wonderful ME :D 2-D!!Text me! 19:35, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I would but I barely know you. --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 19:39, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I can't believe you just SAID that! 2-D!!Text me! 19:52, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I wonder if anyone will sign up as me...--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 19:53, 11 May 2009 (UTC) OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:53, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry, 2-D, but I really don't know you that well... --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 20:09, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I'm Codaa5... you know Codaa5, right? I just changed my username... kinda... 2-D!!Text me! 20:55, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Yes, I recall who you are and our history. I just don't know anything about you. --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 20:56, 11 May 2009 (UTC) (Is deeply offended) 2-D!!Text me! 20:57, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry, dude, but we haven't talk in... months... --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 20:58, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Eh, Don't worry, 2D! You're one of my closest friends!--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 20:58, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Yet you say we haven't talked in months but you make fun of my Picture skillz... 2-D!!Text me! 21:01, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I do? Where? --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 21:02, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Ahem! *points to the top of Ezekielguy's talk page!* 2-D!!Text me! 21:06, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Oh! Sorry about that. I was just saying that Zekey was a bigger threat than you. I honestly apologize that I offended you. --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 21:08, 11 May 2009 (UTC) *is confuzzled* what do you mean by Im a bigger social threat though... It's okay bout the picture (I honestly don't have the time to go slowly) 2-D!!Text me! 21:10, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I can't wait to see what Sunshine does as me! I'm gald I'm played by her!--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 21:11, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I think I meant photo, not social threat. I don't believe I called you a bigger social threat. (When you are on, yes you ar every social. You just weren't on very much, so I suppose you might be a social threat.) --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 21:14, 11 May 2009 (UTC) IDK, I did come late so barely anyone here knows me... Its like my 4th/5th month here. 2-D!!Text me! 21:19, 11 May 2009 (UTC) If it makes you feel better, this wiki started January 19, so this is the fourth month. --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 21:20, 11 May 2009 (UTC) What I ment was I joined the community in December... I wouldn't have found this out if I didn't scroll to the bottom of the TDI wikipedia page and find a wiki for it... 2-D!!Text me! 21:22, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I knew about the TDI wiki for a while, but only really started participating in the fics and camps. --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 21:25, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Is anyone going to be me???? [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 21:43, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Me will!!!! how 'bout me? No one wants to be the random, crazy, artistic, and friendly Cody-lover?--Tdifan1234 00:02, 12 May 2009 (UTC) this will be fun me being webkinz mania!--Sorrel 4evertxt me, call me!" 00:05, 12 May 2009 (UTC) When do we start? TDI19, looking forward to being the Dragon Slayer? LOL --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 17:39, 7 June 2009 (UTC) It will start soon and..... what? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 17:40, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I WILL PLAY WITTH INTEGRITY AND HONESTY BECAUSE I AM A DRAGONSLAYER!!!!!!!!!!!! RAWR!!!!!!!!! *Punches wall* DRAGONSLAYERF!!!!!-Redflare. Red, you gonna sign up? WHAT IS THIS DRAGON SLAYER WHICH YOU SPEAK OF?? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 17:42, 7 June 2009 (UTC) You are signed up as me, TDI19. YOua re now the Dragon Slayer! *pauses for dramatic music, none comes* LOL Redflare! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 17:43, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Who else is there to be I wanna be in it!-Redflare. You could be Tdifan or sorrel. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 17:44, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Tell me about the dragon slayer joke. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 17:44, 7 June 2009 (UTC) How come no one will be me? ) : --TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 17:45, 7 June 2009 (UTC) The funny part is is that I saw in an interview, that now the people he conducts now call him therdragonslater. Remember what he said to his assistant. They call me the 'Dragonslayer'. Her's a preview of my story. “I’m Ben 'Wade' Smith,” Started an ugly old manm wearing a shirt thast says COACH.. “AND I AM A DRAGONSLAYER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”' Oh and Erin was all like who is this JackA** I laughed so hard.-Redflare. On Survivor, there was a guy named Coach. When he eliminated this really tough guy, Coach called himself the Dragon Slayer. I eliminate lots of people from camps, so I call myself the dragon slayer. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 17:46, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Oh..... Kay..... [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 17:46, 7 June 2009 (UTC) OK then!! Cool! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 17:48, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ROTFLOL Redflare! I feel bad for Coach. They didn't show any good parts from him. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 17:49, 7 June 2009 (UTC) You may be the dragon slayer, Renrut, but you'll never eliminate ME!!! (Remembers he already has in quite a few camps) ...CURSE YOU RENRUT!!! Sunshine + Ravioli 17:51, 7 June 2009 (UTC) At least two. XD --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 17:52, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Strange thing is, usually I end up creating an alliance with one of my characters which votes the other character off (see: Total Drama Paradise, Nalyd Renrut's TDI Camp 4) or just plain sacrificing myself (see: Owenguy101's TDI Camp). The others, either they haven't finished yet or I won them. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 17:54, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Nalyd, he had no good parts he was a no good ugly wierd old man who needs friends. You;ll never eliminate me Nalyd! I always quit before you can...XD I won't this time.Wait is this a competition or random fun?-Redfkare~~ He claims to have given the other's his food, and that is confirmed because he lost 60 pounds. Other contestants even agreed. LOL, Redflare, too true. Stop quitting!!!!!! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 17:56, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Yes, you've quit like a kajillion camps and "quit wikia" two or three times in the past couple months... XD It'll be interesting to see you as 2D! I hope I play a good Zeke! Sunshine + Ravioli 17:57, 7 June 2009 (UTC) It'll be easy to play Redflare! I'm his "Mini-Me!" I hope TDI19 doesn't struggle playing me... I'm quite complex. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 17:58, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I din't quit wikia a second time i quit the main tdi wikia which i never went on anyways.-Redflare. Ohh... heh, sorry about that, I guess my forum kind of caused you to do that... *shuffles feet awkwardly* Want some pocky? Sunshine + Ravioli 18:00, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Sure! *Takes Pokey* Hey Nalyd did you see micronesia or did you start watching at gabon?-Redflare, I watched Micronesia episode 1 on CBS but got bored of it, then REALLY started watching Gabon! Great "first season"! TOo bad there's only a few more. :( We need at least 29 total seasons, so i can audition for 29. I doubt it'll go poast 20 though... --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:05, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I do not think I speak the languge which you are speaking. o.O (LOL, TDI is the only reality show I watch....) Sunshine + Ravioli 18:06, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I can audition for season 20 I tink if its after january 27. Acually critics say Micronesia was the b est season I agree mostly because it has Cirie in it. I also like all-stars and amazon and all of em after those.-Redflare. TRY OUT!!!!!!! Redflare you have to try! You'd be great! Just don't give them anything to make you look bad... LOL. Sunshine, we're talking about Survivor! Best show ever!!!!! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:09, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Never quite got into that... the last reality show I watched was "I Survived A Japanese Game Show", which I heard is coming back for a second season!!! It was awesome!!! XD (I have weird tastes in TV shows...) Sunshine + Ravioli 18:12, 7 June 2009 (UTC) You know in tocantines only 4 of the people that were in it signed up (Coach, JT, Spencer, Sandy)\ Everyone else was found in chosen. In fiji only 1 person applied. In cook Islands nobody applied that ws in it.-Redflare. ZIG ZAG Touch ACROSS THE FLOOR SHUFFLE AND DIAGONAL HIT THE DRUMS PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HIPS ONE FOOT IN ONE EIGHTY TWIST> POP IT LOCK IT POLKA DOT IT COUNTRY FIE IT THEN HIP HOP IT PUT THE HAWK IN THE SKY SIE TO SIDE JUMP TO THE LEFT STCIK IT GLIDE!!!!!!!!!-Redflare. I hate when they do that. I wish Spencer made it farther, SUPER FANS UNITE! Me and my friends are makign our own Survivor series for YouTube. 12 teens, 1 backyard, 8 hours, ONE SURVIVOR! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:15, 7 June 2009 (UTC) FOR THE LOVE OF RAVIOLI DON'T SING THAT REDFLARE I'VE HAD THAT STUCK IN MY HEAD FOR MONTHS!!!! AAARRRGGGHHH AND NOW IT'S BACK!!!!!!!!! X( Sunshine + Ravioli 18:16, 7 June 2009 (UTC) These girls at my lunch table played it on a stereo in the hall way and the principle started dancing to it.-Redflare. Redflare, you're in high school right? *remembers* Oh yeah! I'm going to high school next year. I'm a big boy now! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:21, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Yup a senior and I still act like a nine year old.-Redflare. I have the maturity of a five year old at school when I'm with my friends. I'm sort of a class clown. I'll tell y'all when my friend's survivor show in on youtube! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:26, 7 June 2009 (UTC) a lot of you guys are going to high school! i fell jealus (JK LOL) --Sorrel 4everKEEP ON TALKIN"! 18:27, 7 June 2009 (UTC) My lips like sugar This candy got you sprung So call me your sugar You love you some I'm sweet like YAYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Redflare *rolls eyes* Stay in school, dont do drugs, eat your veggies, wash behind your ears.... don't play in the road. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:28, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Stay in milk, and drink your school!!! (LOL! Anyone know what I'm quoting? XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 18:29, 7 June 2009 (UTC) heh? idgi i feel like im athe only one going into 8th grade! --18:30, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I'm almost afraid to ask... Will y'all be rooting for me to win Survivor: Backyard? I'm gonna give you guys a shoutout XD --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:31, 7 June 2009 (UTC) No shoutout to me say something liek i'll give a shoutout to the wierd people i kjnow from some website...casue wouldn't your friends wonder, we dont need to many more people dont even suggest it really...-Redflare. I was going along the lines of "A shout out to all the people who got me here." I've practiced winning camps by eliminating y'all. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:35, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Wouldn't it be ironically hilarious if, after years of practice voting us out of camps and dominating the games, you're eliminated quickly? Sunshine + Ravioli 18:37, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Ha, yeah right. If I can manipulate a bunch of people time after time after time, I think I can get some people who already like me to do what I say. Jk! I don't manipulate you guys!.... :D Just kidding, but this will be incredibly easy. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:39, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Do the words "Christin is the only one I HAVEN'T been playing!" mean anything to you? XD Sunshine + Ravioli 18:41, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Wait you thought I was serious? o.O I mean Of course! I'd never do that... Heh... (I'm not telling if I really was or not) But I've gotten Sunshine before. I really don't want to get into my gameplay strategy, as it will result in a lot of hate towards me. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:43, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Wait what??? I was just saying that at a point you openly admitted you had been manipulating your opponents. :P Sunshine + Ravioli 18:45, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Oh... nevermind... We're just worried that all the people that compete will hate each other after. I play hard in these camps, but I don't take them too seriously. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:46, 7 June 2009 (UTC) YAY! I'M SPRIKNLE! I wonder who'll be me...Tdifan1234? The biggest fan of 18:47, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I think it's pretty obvious I don't take the camps too seriously either XD Except the art and writing camps, which I give my very all... Sunshine + Ravioli 18:48, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I think I've got a winning strategy. I feel bad when I vote soem people off, but only the ones who flip out or take it like I hate them... these are online games! BTW, SUsnhine, it looks like you might be July's CoM! (Camper of the month) --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:51, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Being Sunshine seems hard... 2-DI ain't happy, i'm 18:51, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, oops. I thought the person on the left was the impersonator....but it must be the person they're impersonating. The biggest fan of 18:55, 7 June 2009 (UTC) mhm Sunshine must be easy to play (well for me considiring we are both random, friendly, crazy!) --Sorrel 4everKEEP ON TALKIN"! 18:56, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Me and Redflare are exactly the same. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:57, 7 June 2009 (UTC) YAY! NOW I"M ANONYMOUS! I wonder who'll play me.... The biggest fan of 18:57, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Im just saying Sunshine's personality can change in an instant. 2-DI ain't happy, i'm 18:58, 7 June 2009 (UTC) NO IT CAN'T!!! Buddy!!! ^^ WAAAH I'M OFFENDED YOU'D SAY THAT!!! (XD I'm having fun...) Sunshine + Ravioli 18:59, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ... Sorry? It's just you have a serious personality (kinda) in Alterego's, and a goofy personality in everywhere else. 2-DI ain't happy, i'm 19:01, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Im happy, random, and crazy! --Sorrel 4everKEEP ON TALKIN"! 19:01, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, I've had my serious moments elsewhere! Like there's... uh... *stops and thinks* Hmmm... Sunshine + Ravioli 19:02, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Sunshine can go from serious, to goofy, to just happy, to intelligent, to creative, to interested, to avuncular (Heh... avuncular...) and then start again all in thirty seconds! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:03, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :P Exactly, I wonder why Redflare picked me... 2-DI ain't happy, i'm 19:04, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Sorrel: oh wow never saw that... Nalyd is just ambitious! (LOL) --Sorrel 4everKEEP ON TALKIN"! 19:05, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ] How are me an Anonymous alike? Nowhere near. This is gonna be hard.... The biggest fan of 19:06, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Nalyd, you know avuncular means "like an uncle", right? XD Sunshine + Ravioli 19:07, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Yes. What, are you to good to be avuncular? --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:09, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Dude. I'm a girl. (LOL) Sunshine + Ravioli 19:12, 7 June 2009 (UTC) When will this start? Nad331 is a terrible bowler after 17 games. 00:02, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Confession Okay guys I have a special connection to one person. Its not who you think,, I don't think we''ve ever acually talked but this person seems to have a lot alike with me, and I ove this person's stories and gamplay strategies and art and stories s/he is special. if I can be two people(can I?) then i would love to be this person. SO I CALL DIBS ON TURNERTANG!-redflare.'' I checked the history of the page. The person who wrote that had an IP adress--not Redflare. Redflare, did you actually write that? The biggest fan of 19:25, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I know, SUnshine. Redflare what do you mean?.... --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:16, 7 June 2009 (UTC) eh? (again) --Sorrel 4everKEEP ON TALKIN"! 19:17, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Random useless rantt ended up dibbing turnertang for no reason in peticular.--Redflare!Like a blazing sun 19:18, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Turnertang, eh? You wanna be him? Then just give up your position as 2-D. The biggest fan of 19:21, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I want to make a confessions! maybe --Sorrel 4everKEEP ON TALKIN"! 19:22, 7 June 2009 (UTC) LOL! Cirie, from Micronesia, lives near me!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 21:16, 7 June 2009 (UTC) How do you know that? Like near you or in your state.-Redflare This is splaky (lol, one of my made-up adjectives). Why is everyone in this comment part acting so weird? The biggest fan of 19:31, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I hope this starts soon... --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:35, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Someone should sign up as QueenOrangeSoda. XD Dark clouds all around, lightning rain is 00:24, February 8, 2010 (UTC)